


It's Our Choices That Define Us

by InTheShadows



Series: Never Say Never (To Be Continued?) [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Sarcasm, Slytherin Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, defying expectations, hufflepuff tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: an·tic·i·pa·tion /anˌtisəˈpāSH(ə)n/nounthe action of anticipating something; expectation or prediction.The first of September has long been a day full of hope and waiting. For the parents sending their children off to Hogwarts for the first time. For the children themselves, waiting to be Sorted. For the Wizarding World in general, waiting to hear and gossip over the news. This year in particular is especially awaited. It is the year that the Stark Heir is to be Sorted as well as the second Borson son. Tradition holds that all assume they already know that outcome and are simply waiting for it to be confirmed.Too bad both Tony and Loki have other ideas.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Series: Never Say Never (To Be Continued?) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194036
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	It's Our Choices That Define Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories that deserve to be so much longer, but I currently do not have the time. Large possibility that I will one day expand this, but for now have a short story of Hufflepuff Tony. (*evil author laugh in the background*) 
> 
> Fun fact, this was almost called No One Wants To Be A Hufflepuff. (Because I am weak. And have a terrible sense of humor.) Honestly this title isn't much better considering it's based off of Dumbledore's “It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.” quote. 
> 
> Title: It's Our Choices That Define Us  
> Collaborator Name: InTheShadows  
> Card Number: 3102  
> Link: [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946684)  
> Square Filled: K2/anticipation  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Gen (Loki & Tony)  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Hogwarts AU, Sorting fic  
> Summary: Loki and Tony are Sorted into their Hogwarts Houses. Anyone who thinks they already know the outcome are fools. This two never do the expected after all.  
> Word Count: 1971

The first thing Tony does when he gets onto the train is go find Loki. Despite the fact that he hadn’t seen him on the platform, Tony knows he is here. Among other things he has already heard Thor’s booming laugh practically as soon as he boarded. That had rather been a dead giveaway. Why he always has to be so loud is beyond him. 

He holds his head high as he walks, ignoring the curious stares and whispers, composed as a young Heir should be. He doesn’t look back to where his parents had given him a Proper Send Off - yes the capitals are necessary - nor side to side to gawk into the compartments. Tony had been told that he will act as a proper Heir should, or so help him - 

Charming that. What great words of wisdom and encouragement. How can he feel anything but loved now? But then that was Howard for you, all puppies and rainbows. Well Tony fully intends to show him. He is fully capable of playing the part. For now. 

Then his wrist heats up further and Tony knows he has found him. He knocks on the door, less for manners and more to let Loki know it’s him, and opens it without waiting for a reply. The warmth of the bracelet settles into his skin as the magic in it interacts with Loki’s matching one. The reassurance Tony had been waiting for. 

Now some people may mock the concept of friendship bracelets, but some people are fools. There are multiple advantages to then, especially when one has a gift with runes. Then the possibilities are practically endless. 

As expected Loki is already reading. He nods absently to Tony without looking or putting the book down. 

Tony isn’t bothered. He’s known Loki for long enough to know how he is. Lack of acknowledgement has never meant lack of regard with him. Too bad so few people seem to understand that. So instead he secures his trunk and then collapses onto the seat and into his side. 

“Loki,” Tony whines as obnoxiously as he can when he doesn’t move, “don’t you love me anymore?” 

Loki huffs, but he shifts so that Tony can comfortably lean against him. 

“I knew I was your favorite.” Happy now he settles down, glancing at what has Loki so enthralled. It’s a book he has already read so instead he closes his eyes while he waits. Time to catch up on some rest he didn’t get last night. Loki will stop reading. Eventually. 

As predicted, “Must you always be such a menace?” Loki asks, exasperation and annoyance coloring his tone. 

“I thought Thor was the menace?” He doesn’t bother moving from his spot. 

“No. Thor is the pest, do keep up.” His tone is sharper than usual, both cutting and biting enough to draw blood. 

Tony knows not to take it personally. He also knows better than to ask what is wrong. That much is rather obvious. “Worse than usual then?” he asks instead. 

“You would think that he was going off to war, not his third year of Hogwarts, He throws such a fuss over his precious little Gryffindor Heir.” If Loki’s words had the power to set things on fire than the whole train would be alit. “While I, of course, had a lecture on upholding the family honor. What I do will reflect on Thor as well as the great Borson name so I had better not screw it up.” 

“I swear they read the same parenting books,” Tony says far too cheerfully, “Would you like to compare notes? I bet they’re almost identical.” 

“Why would I waste my money on that?” 

Tony shifts, putting more of his weight on Loki. “What about your Mum? She wasn’t a prick about this, was she?” 

“Mother was supportive as always,” Loki agrees, “despite Odin’s protests to the contrary.” 

“Let me guess. ‘Don’t coddle the boy Frigga, you’re going to make him soft.’” It’s not a hard voice to imitate. All he has to do is substitute Frigga instead of Maria and bam. A near perfect replica. How very depressing. 

“How ever did you guess?” The question is asked in the driest tone Loki can manage. They both know the answer after all. 

“It’s a gift,” Tony grins bright and false, “I’m not called a genius for nothing after all.” 

Loki just snorts at that. “Are you ever going to move?” He shifts pointedly as he asks. 

“Nope.” Tony makes sure to pop his p as loudly as he can. “It’s not my fault you make such a good pillow.” Then he yelps as Loki sens a wandless zap along his side. “Rude. You know you love me.” In retaliation he only leans in further. 

Loki sighs in resignation and pure annoyance. 

Tony isn’t fooled. Loki hasn’t even tried to dump him off yet. It’s not as if there is much of a size difference between them. “Shall we keep up this fun conversation and compare our lectures on our future Sorting next?” Because Tony knows,  _ knows _ , that Loki had gotten one too. If not then he is calling polyjuice. 

“Oh yes, let us please. I would dearly love to relive that conversation. After all, it was such fun the first time, it is sure to be even more enthralling upon the second time around.” 

Ouch. Tony thinks that he might actually start bleeding from that. Still he only grins more. “Oh? What? You mean you  _ don’t _ want to relive the importance of the great and honorable tradition of Being Sorted Into The Right House Or Not At All?” The capitals are also necessary here as well. 

“As tempting as that sounds? No.” 

Tony laughs. It even manages to be mostly real so that’s a win right there. “How terribly disappointing. You mean you aren’t waiting with baited breath to be Sorted into Gryffindor and continue in Thor’s shadow - I mean footsteps? For shame Lokes.” 

“I would rather eat my own hand than be in Gryffindor with that oaf and his friends. What of you? Thrilled to soon become the next Stark Slytherin?” 

“You know that I live and breathe for nothing else.” 

Loki hums idly, tapping his fingers against Tony’s arm. 

“So that means we’re still on?” Just the mere thought is enough to make his stomach roll with both nerves and excitement. 

“What do you take me for? A coward?” And there is that sharp tone again. 

Tony shrugs. “Just making sure. We did need to prepare in case the worse does come to pass.” And boy, what a thought. 

“Everything is settled on my end. Yours?” 

Tony nods. For a moment the nerves overwhelm anything else before he manages to shove them aside again. Now is not the time to second guess. Not that he is, despite the nerves. Their plan has been decided long ago. It’s not just sticking it to Howard anymore, but living his own life. Being more than the good little puppet he has been brought up to be.

“Good.”

That is the last reference they make to it. They move on to other, less rebellious, topics. Loki as a new rune set he has recently read about and Tony has new spell crafting ideas to discuss. Between the two they manage to talk - argue, debate, bicker, same thing - the rest of the train ride there. 

The call for all students to change into their robes sparks another round of sickeningly excited nerves inside of him. The anticipation is almost enough to make him vibrate out of his skin. Then he meets Loki’s eyes and sees the same emotions there too. It makes them both smile. 

Neither are particularly warm. 

Show time. 

Tony can admit that his first sight of the castle is a wondrous one. It shines brightly like a beacon, lit brilliantly against the darkness. A light to lead you home. No matter how the rest of the day goes, Tony will always remember this. He will always have this. No matter what, Hogwarts is home now. 

He doesn’t pay attention to much else as they cross the lake and are guided into the entry hall. The only other thing that seems real - solid - is Loki by his side. Professor Hill greets them and then leads them into the Great Hall to be Sorted. The noise of all the other students engulfs them. 

Then it begins. 

Loki is one of the first to be Sorted. Tony bumps their shoulders together before he goes to sit on the stool. The other students watch, waiting. Loki may not be the first born, but he is still a Borson. Still excellent gossip material. 

There is a brief pause, signalling only minimum debate, before the hat cries, “Slytherin!” 

That gets a reaction out of everyone. The noise in the Hall seems to double as Loki walks calmly to his new table, the Slytherin crest proudly on his robe. Headmaster Fury has to call for order before they can continue. 

Tony digs his nails into his palms to keep from fidgeting. He will not show weakness. Not here. Not now. No matter what, he is still a Stark. Nor does he look at Loki. If worse comes to worse and he is a Slytherin, well. At least his best mate is already in the same House. That’s not what he wants though. 

“Stark, Anthony,” Professor Hill calls. Another hush falls over the Hall. 

Tony walks proudly to the stool. The weight of all those eyes are on him as he sits. Then the hat is dropped onto his head and they fall out of view. 

_ Well, well, well. What do we have here? A challenge I see. _

Tony doesn’t startle, having expected it.  _ No challenge at all. You know where I want to go.  _

_ Where you want, yes, but is that the best place for you? After all, you have plenty of ambition. Slytherin would give you the skills to shape that. There is no shame in following family tradition, even if you do not agree. A way to make it your own. _

Cute, but he is preaching to the wrong choir.  _ Not Slytherin.  _

_ Hmm, well then Ravenclaw is the next obvious choice, but I see you do not agree with that either. Like minded learners they are, but aw, I see they would only encourage worst habits in you.  _

_ You know where I want. Put me there.  _

_ I have been Sorting children since the Founding Era. Do you know how many times I have been argued with, complained to, whined at? I have lost count centuries ago. I Sort you where you will flourish. Now going by your thoughts Gryffindor would fit too. This takes bravery as well as cunning and a heavy dose of determination. _

_ Gryffindor. Ew. _ Merlin forbid. Tony isn’t as against it as Loki, but then that doesn’t take much. Loki is  _ deadly _ against the House for personal reasons. Tony’s aren’t as personal, so. That still doesn’t mean he wants to spend the next seven years there though. Yes, it would piss Howard off to no end, but there is an even better option for doing just that. 

_ You know there is no shame in being Hufflepuff. _

_ I know that, sure. It’s the rest of the idiots who don’t.  _

_ Well then, let’s see. Loyal beyond rhyme or reason, hard working, dedication. Not much patience, but that can be taught. Yes. In the end, while you have a place in all of Hogwarts, in this case, it’d better be  _ “Hufflepuff!” 

The Great Hall explodes in noise. Tony knows there is a wide grin stretching across his face even as the hat is lifted off of his head. Finally,  _ finally _ , he meets Loki’s eyes across the crowd as they share their shark smile. 

Victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere once that Tony Stark has the heart of a Slytherin, the brain of a Ravenclaw and the mask of a Gryffindor. While I mostly agree with that, the fact that Hufflepuff is missing is ignoring one they key points of Tony's personality. 
> 
> Another fun fact, originally 'loyal beyond rhyme and reason' was 'loyal to the point of murder and death' (which I edited for reasons) but that made me think of Steve. (If you don't think this fits Steve's loyalty to Bucky than we are obviously talking about two different people.) I know if I can get you guys incensed over Hufflepuff Tony, I know I can get you foaming at the mouth over Hufflepuff Steve. (Like I said, bad sense of humor.)


End file.
